Prometheus: David 8 and Dr Elizabeth Shaw
by Styxqueen
Summary: Dr. Shaw and David 8 after the movie Prometheus ends.


David 8 and Dr. Shaw – After Prometheus

_**Scene 1**_

In a dark room, on an Engineer built space craft speeding through space, Dr. Elizabeth Shaw was sleepy but unable to sleep. She looks out the window wondering where in this universe she and David are headed.

"You should sleep."

Dr. Shaw starts at the sound of David's voice so close to her.

"David!" Elizabeth sounded a bit frightened.

"I didn't mean to startle you Dr. Shaw."

"It's just that, I'm sorry but I can't get the image of you - in pieces out of my head. It's nice to see that you are back to your old self. It seems just hours ago that I placed your head in a bag. I…."

Elizabeth was embarrassed to be speaking about David in this way and suddenly she didn't know how to continue. She thought to herself, "I know he's just a robot but he seems more man than machine at times, just not when his speaking head was being placed in a bag!"

"I'm sorry David, I'm very tired."

"No doubt Dr. Shaw, it's been a very trying few days for all of us, but especially for you," David paused for effect, "with the loss of Dr. Holloway and your unexpected - - surgery."

Dr. Shaw suddenly felt ill and placed her hand on her belly, "yes, please David, let's not talk about it."

"Sorry." David answered and then a moment of silence passed between them.

Suddenly Elizabeth's mind started to spin when she considered that she was alone, hurtling through space with this robot (man?) as her only companion. Would she even live much longer? How had such a grand exercise in science gone so terribly wrong? Her eyes must've betrayed panic. David tried to calm her.

"Try and sleep Dr. Shaw. I have some medication that might help."

Elizabeth's eyes suddenly welled up with tears from sheer exhaustion and she settled into the engineer built chair/bed to rest. She closed her eyes.

David gently placed a blanket over her shoulders and patted her on the head.

"Good night Doctor Shaw."

_**Scene II**_

Many hours later, after what seemed like a week of sleep, Elizabeth explored the alien aircraft which was now her home. Two years worth of supplies were onboard, salvaged from Meredith Vickers life raft from Prometheus. After those supplies ran out, who knew what would happen.

David had chosen one of the engineer's ships without any of the deadly biological weapons onboard, but, nevertheless, Elizabeth was still in battle mode and she was anything but comfortable onboard this ship. It was so alien. But David, being David, seemed completely at home.

Since the death of Weyland David seemed almost like a new man, or new robot. He seemed to be free now. And with his years of study onboard Prometheus, those years of travel while the rest of them slept, he could read the language of the engineers and he understood just about every aspect of the ship. Elizabeth realized that she would have to rely on him.

The engineer's ship was faster than Prometheus with such a sophisticated navigational system that Elizabeth Shaw suspected they might reach their destination quite soon. Was she prepared for that? She wasn't sure. She'd asked David to take her to where "they" came from, and that's where they were headed, but what would they find when they arrived? A planet as hostile and deadly as the place they'd just escaped from?

"David?"

"Yes, Miss Shaw." David answered serenely.

"I want to tour the entire ship; I want to see what we have at our disposal."

"Do you mean weapons?" David anticipated her concern.

Why was it she could never hide anything from David? Then she remembered that he had watched her dreams. That's almost akin to reading someone's mind.

"There are no weapons onboard this ship except for what we brought aboard." David said.

"I guess that will be enough." Shaw answered," and the engineer who tried to kill me, do you think they are all like that?"

"I doubt it Dr. Shaw. I believe the Engineer we met was an experiment of sorts."

"The same type of experiment you were going to try on me?" Elizabeth looked at David waiting for an answer.

"Yes." he responded without a trace of emotion.

Elizabeth waited for David to say more. She could feel anger rising within her. She knew she'd lost Charlie to David's experiment. She kept staring at David and to her surprise; tears welled up in David's eyes. She wasn't sure what to think.

"What is it David?" She was startled, almost fearful, of this emotion that David was displaying.

"Dr. Shaw, I believe I owe you an apology. Dr. Weyland he…he programmed me and I had no choice, no will of my own. I hurt you and I hurt Dr. Holloway. I am sorry for that."

Elizabeth looked into David's icy blue eyes and was frozen, which actually helped her to keep her anger in check.

"Thank you David. No need to explain."

David cut her off, his voice rising with fervor (odd for a robotic creation she thought).

"I want you to know that I never wanted to hurt you. I care about your Dr. Shaw. I believe you humans call it love. I believe that I love you Dr. Shaw."

"No. David, you don't know anything about love." Elizabeth was really angry now. "Just because you watched me dream doesn't mean that you understand me."

"I want to understand you." A single tear rolled down David's cheek.

"I don't think that's possible David." Elizabeth put up a wall of icy reserve. "Now take me on a tour of this ship."

Emotion now drained from David's face. He set his jaw and answered.

"Yes, Dr. Shaw."


End file.
